digimon_tieng_vietfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Bản mẫu:Didyouknow/Options
Copy and paste the following paragraph of text when adding trivia: (Interesting Fact) * Whamon and Minotarumon are Digimon who have an Ultimate as well as Champion form. Angemon is said to be the very embodiment of good. Babamon is said to be a very old Rosemon. Only those with good hearts can touch a Birdramon without being burnt by its flames. Biyomon's English name is a misspelling of its Japanese name "Piyomon", which comes from piyopiyo, the sound of pecking. Dracomon is the original Dramon. Dragomon is said to be born from a computer virus that infected the computers of ships. ExVeemon is considered to be the ancestor of Veedramon. The feather accessory on Hawkmon's head is a gift from Garudamon. The fur pelt that Gabumon wears over his body is that of a Garurumon. Garurumon's fur is said to be as tough as the legendary metal . Without its tail ring, Gatomon's fighting ability is equivalent to that of a Rookie Digimon. Greymon's rival is Tyrannomon Despite being a main protagonist in Digimon Tamers, Guilmon is a virus-type Digimon. Kabuterimon's rival is Kuwagamon. Palmon's rival is Floramon. Patamon is a descendant of an ancient race who stored secret holy power internally. Salamon resembles a puppy, while its Champion form, Gatomon, resembles a cat. Raidramon's head resembles Azulongmon. Renamon, and her various other forms, are inspired by , a common subject of Japanese folklore. Despite being a main protagonist in Digimon Adventure 02, Wormmon is a virus-type Digimon. Terriermon and Lopmon are twins. The symbol on Omnimon's chest is half of the Crest of Courage on the left and half of the Crest of Friendship on the right, symbolizing the WarGreymon arm on the left and the MetalGarurumon arm on the right. Omnimon and Susanoomon both have their left arm based on a Greymon-species Digimon, and their right arm based on a Garurumon Digimon. and Deathmon, both introduced in C'mon Digimon, share their names with completely unrelated Digimon, Damemon, whose name was determined in a contest, and Ghoulmon, whose Japanese name is "Deathmon". Beastmon's English name is an anagram of its Japanese name, "Bastemon". Omnimon is the first member of the Royal Knights to be introduced. Jesmon is the last member of the Royal Knights to be introduced and was trained by fellow member Gankoomon to become a Royal Knight. * The first Digimon movie, entitled , was actually made before the anime series of the same name. Digimon Fusion is the longest anime series to date, with 79 episodes. Digimon Tamers is the only series where the Japanese credits list a Digimon before their Partner. The Japanese voice actress of Mimi Tachikawa also sings most of the ending themes for the original anime. The voices of Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takuya Kanbara are played by the same person in the English dub anime. Ryo Akiyama is the only human character known to have existed both in the Digimon Adventure universe and Digimon Tamers universe. Koichi Kimura only ever becomes through Slide Evolution. Digimon Adventure tri. is currently the shortest Digimon anime series to date, with only 6 episodes. It is also the series with longest episodes, with the shortest episode so far being 86 minutes long. Every season of the Japanese anime had its final episode premiered in March. Even though in Digimon Fusion has the without the flaming aura in the transformation scene he never actually uses it without the aura in a fight. In the English version of Digimon Adventure, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya narrates the beginning and ending episodes. His little sister, Kari Kamiya continues the tradition for Digimon: The Movie, with Takeru "T.K." Takaishi picking up after her for Digimon Adventure 02. The episode in Digimon Adventure entitled Home Away From Home was the same animation techniques used in the ''movie. The characters look darker and more striking than during the anime. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi reveals at the end of ''Digimon Adventure 02 that he has been the narrator for the series. Additionally, he is also the narrator of its prequel, Digimon Adventure, in the Japanese version. Digimon Data Squad is the first Digimon series that does not have the main character wearing goggles on his forehead. Marcus Damon's Japanese voice actor, Sōichirō Hoshi, is the first Japanese male voice actor to play a leading protagonist in the franchise. Two leading protagonists, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Marcus Damon, have some similarities between each other. They both have Agumon for partners, and their Digivices are orange-colored. They both also have younger sisters who have Digimon partners. is included in the character section for the first volume of the manhua even though she doesn't appear until volume two. In , the movie premiered one day before its series. In the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi share their voice actresses with each other's mother. In Digimon Data Squad, Sarah Damon is the only member of the Damon family to not have a partner Digimon. All the four main characters of Digimon Data Squad have sisters. Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, the only female of the four, is the only one with more than one sister, and whose sisters are older. Kristy Damon and Yuma Kagura are the only Tamers in Digimon Data Squad to not have Digivices. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is the only character to be the protagonist of two anime series; Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure tri.. * Digimon started out in 1997 simply as a virtual pet, intended as a for boys. The Japanese versions of Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Data Squad started on the same day, April 2, and ended on the same day, March 25. Digimon first appeared in narrative form in a 1997 manga called C'mon Digimon. Marcus Damon's birthday, April 2, is the same day as the day Digimon Data Squad started in Japan. Chiaki J. Konaka has stated that it is possible to interpret Alice McCoy as a ghost. Renamon was originally going to be named "Lunamon". Calumon was originally going to be named "Kululumon". ShineGreymon Burst Mode was originally going to be named "ShineGreymon Prominence Mode". The Crest of Courage is inscribed on several objects related to the Greymon-species, like ShineGreymon's GeoGrey Sword, WarGreymon's Brave Shield, and Omnimon's Grey Arm. Shibumi was originally going to be revealed dead in "A World Apart", but the scene was cut for time. originally suggested as Takato Matsuki's Partner. On this page, you can add any interesting Digimon-related trivia, under one of three categories: *'Species' (of Digimon) *'Anime' (including movies) *'Other' Trivia can be added using the following text: (Interesting Fact) Make sure it's something everyone would find interesting, not just yourself.